Change
by silly wounds
Summary: Celebrity's go through changes. There are rumors, and there are lies. What about the truths?
1. Jamilla

**This is about Joe's dramatic change. I wanted to try something a bit different. Everything is in Kevin's POV. Thanks to Queen of Reality for editing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Change

Joseph Adam Jonas: My brother, the lead singer of our hit band, _heartthrob_, the 'funny one', the one with a 'serious side', the guy who was always there, the one who never changed into someone he wasn't.

Until _she_ came along.

I think it happened sometime after Camp Rock. Some time after our Burnin' Up tour with Demi. Some time after the **27 second break up** between him and Taylor. Some time after Danielle and I had grown closer, and Nick and Miley had become better friends.

He felt alone.

She came along. Camilla Belle. Joe had let her into his life so easily because he felt **alone**. And it was _my _fault.

She changed him. Then Jamilla was born. I preferred the Jemi rumors much better. Jamilla sounded like a disease.

And then there was the Dodgers game. She came with us. And _he _was more focused on _her_ than the game. Fans called us for autographs and pictures. **Nick** and **I** went, but **Joe** just turned around to look. _She_ turned him back.

I silently let a swear slip. _Woops._

"Is Joe going to come?" The fan asked. "He's busy." I replied. **With her.**

She was pure evil in our family. Our parents, Nick, even _Frankie_ didn't like her. Demi and Miley tried to help. Miley was trying to help Nick and I come up with some genius plan. Demi was trying to show him why she wasn't right for him.

But he never listened.

He said he wanted to get a condo. So he and Camilla would be able to have more **privacy**.

It was _disgusting_.

Everyone disapproved of her.

What happened to his promise?

I was mad. Nick was mad. Demi and Miley were upset. And the _fans,_ the people who have been there to support us, started putting up things like 'I've totally lost respect for the Jonas Brothers' or 'I want the old, real Joe, Nick, and Kevin back'.

And let me tell you, **it hurt**.

_But_ Joe ignored all of it, because _she_ made him happy.

We were losing our fans because of one girl.

But most of all, Joseph Adam Jonas was losing himself and there was _nothing_ we could do about it.

**Review pretty, pretty, please??**


	2. Niley

**Okay, some people wanted for me to make this into a story. Here's my attempt. This is about the whole Niley thing. Please read this even if you don't like her. I don't and I'm writing this. The first part is in Joe's POV, the second is in Emily's. Plus there is no connection between chapters. **

**Thanks Queen of Reality for editing this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I changed the last names too. **

Change

What happened to my brother anyways? Nick used to always have a smile on his face. His eyes would light up when he saw her. In pictures, his face glowed, and even if he was annoyed, somehow, he was still happy. Miley Ray Kyrus did this to my brother and I thank God everyday how happy she makes him.

Then December 19, 2007 came around.

Everything fell apart. Nick's smile fell off his face. His energetic personally left him. She left him.

Rumors started that they had dated. The time Miley kissed Nick's cheek as Hannah during 'the Best of Both Worlds Tour' was big. 'Niley' was invented.

Nick and Miley didn't really like it.

But that didn't stop fans, paparazzi, interviewers, or entertainments shows. There were websites, youtube channels, and stories. Stories about their love life!

Nick just wanted a break for once. He wanted a break of the celebrity life, a break of fans screaming and following us, a break from being Nick Jones.

Everyone…well, our parents, and Kevin and I could tell that Nick just wanted to be _him_. Not Nick J, legend of pop and Rockstar singer but Nick J, the guy who had a passion for music, diabetes and a family who loved him more then anything.

But everyone knew that the paparazzi, interviewers, fans, or entertainment shows weren't going to stop anytime soon.

--

Miley had changed so dramatically all because of one guy. Nicolas Jerry Jones had changed my best friend into someone I didn't even recognize.

Sure, she looked the same, talked the same, and she ate the same. She had the same hobbies, but…her personality was gone. The fun bubbly energetic best friend I had was gone.

What was here now was a depressed broken hearted girl waiting for Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and carry her off into the sunset on their horse.

But we all know that there aren't many happy endings in real life. Especially in this generation.

I had no idea who my best friend was anymore. She had changed into…into…into one of those snobs who are popular for no reason. Her fame went up because people felt bad for her.

When I did interviews, all they did was talk about Miley and the breakup to me to see if they could get any dirt on them.

But I never said anything.

I couldn't.

Sure, she isn't there for me all the time anymore, but she was. And now, I have to be there for her.

--

Niley:

June 11, 2005-December 19, 2007

**I actually liked that one better then the Joe one. Feedback please?? That means…review!! **


	3. Tremi

**Ha, I'm updating Video Girl last! And yeah, I'm back!! Happy? I am. I know I was only gone for a few days, but I expected it to be longer. So, here's the 3****rd**** part for Change. Sorry for taking forever to update!! MILEY'S POV!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Change

Tremi. Yeah, Demi Loveto and Trace Kyrus.

My best friend and my brother.

I don't know if I should be happy for them or not.

I mean, sure they make each other happy, but they've been so focused on each other it's like their friends have been eliminated.

Let me tell you, it's not fun.

I want Demi to be happy. She deserves it.

Trace does too, but I just don't know if they're right for each other.

When some people see Trace, he gets an 'eww' or a 'gross'. Sure, he has a lot of tattoos but since when did that change someone's personality?

Ever since Tremi was discovered everyone had asked Demi how she could date such a scary-looking guy. Trace had piercings, tattoos, and long hair.

Let me tell you, that it's not ideal for a Disney girl.

A lot of Trace's fans were mad. They couldn't believe Trace Cyrus of Metro Station would date a Disney girl.

People hated it.

Some of Demi's fans couldn't believe she could date someone like him.

They said their tweets were disgusting.

Putting hearts at the end of their messages?

I want both of them to be happy and they are with each other.

If they make it past all the insults, they'll become a normal couple.

I think all that matters in a relationship is love.

I'm not saying that they love each other, but they care about each other a lot.

They may break up, but if they do, it's for the best.

I want all the fans to except this. They deserve each other and don't stereotype.

You don't know my brother.

I don't care if no one accepts their relationship.

Let me tell you, Demi's mom is pissed with the fact she's dating him.

But then again, she's never been in love.

But I can't say Demi has.

So, lets see if Trace and Demi will make it through this.

**Eh, I totally slacked off on this. I had no idea what to write but next time, I promise a better one!! Review's will help. **

**OMJ you guys! I went to a Jonas Brothers concert yesterday night and it was amazing. I have no voice xP PM me if you want more details :) **


End file.
